villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tankor
Tankor is a Vehicon and a villain in the Beast Machines series, the sequel to Beast Wars. Voices *Paul Dobson - Tankor *Richard Newman - Tankor with Rhinox's persona History After Megatron claimed there would be prizes to be won, for whichever general got the Maximals, Tankor went after them and, after a vicious battle, actually captured them. He then took them to Megatron and demanded his reward which managed to use his affinity with the Allspark to contact Tankor's spark and convince him to do the right thing: the Vehicon helped them escape and went on the run with then, but Megatron was able to remote delete the tank's memories of this so he'd be their enemy again. Primal felt something familiar about that spark though. The Maximals tried to ambush Tankor to see whether drones would stop functioning without their general; the plan would fail. Events would ultimately reveal that Tankor is the corrupted Rhinox. Rhinox was captured when Maximals, who won the Beast Wars and were returning to Cybertron, Megatron escaped from his imprisonment and used transwarp to arrive on Cybertron before Maximals did. Once arrived, Megatron unleashed viral outbreak that infected all but the extreme few Transformers. Maximals were infected with the virus, lost their transformation capabilities along with their transmetal forms. While Maximals managed to flee, Rhinox, along with Silverbolt, was not so fortunate and got captured by Megatron's Vehicon drone army. He had his spark got extracted from his body, had it corrupted by Megatron, and was placed in a body of a tank drone, becoming Tankor. Instead of happy reunion however, Maximals were shocked to learn that Rhinox has now totally embraced his role as Tankor. Bidding his former comrades one final good-bye (making clear to them that should they meet again it won't be as friends), Tankor, now fully aware of who he really is, begins to pursue his own agenda. Tankor found the Oracle and, using his escalating arms race gambit worked in manipulating Megatron into firing the key on a planetary scale which would have killed all the organics, then he tried to attack Megatron with the Key to Vector Sigma. But Megatron, still a master strategist who already knew who Tankor really was from his unpleasant past encounter each other had (going all the way back to Beast Wars: Dark Designs) and therefore ahead of several steps of Tankor, had a provision on Tankor against harming the tyrant, hard-wired into Tankor's programming, shut him down. Due to Tankor's manipulations, however, Primal opened the Plasma Energy Chamber and Megatron fired the Key. The ensuing clash of energies destroyed Tankor's body, and his spark joined the Matrix. Primal met Rhinox's spark one last time within the Matrix, where Rhinox expressed regret over his recent actions. Trivia *In the video game, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, one of R.O.B.'s alternate costumes is based on Tankor's color scheme. Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Warlords Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Enforcer Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Pawns Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Supremacists Category:Giant Category:Barbarian